


Study Attempts.

by yiffnasty (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yiffnasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just shameless DaveJade fluff. Collegestuck, I suppose. Drabble-one shot-thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Attempts.

You are currently JADE HARLEY. You are studying for exams. This semester was hell in handbasket, as far as you were concerned. You really regret giving yourself an extra class for this term. You had no issue keeping up in your studies, but your sleeping schedule was and is atrocious. You know your material like its the back of your own tanned hand. The studying is to make you use what you know. Or you would be studying if your stupid ass boyfriend would let you!  
You have a textbook open and a finger marking a passage when you feel something near the back of your neck. You're squeaking before you can stop yourself because wow the jerk is tickling you. You wiggle a little bit and manage to get out something along the lines of 'holy shit if you don't stop-' before he stops terrorizing you. You're only ticklish in one not very easily protected spot, the crook of your neck. It's not like your crazy ticklish either, Dave is just a massive jerk, as has been previously mentioned.  
The worst part is he seems completely unfazed, you sigh inwardly and go back to your science book. You start scanning the page for your spot when you can tell there's something, maybe a certain coolkid, playing with your copious amount of black hair. You actually sigh this time, allowing him to mess around with your hair. It didn't directly affect you any ways. If it wasn't disruptive you didn't care, at all.He loses interest after a couple minutes of peace because he wasn't distracting you. He's snaking his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder so he could see what you're doing.  
"What's so interesting about my botany studies to you, Dave?" you ask, leaning up to place a kiss on the underside of his chin before returning to your text books. You tap out a little rhythm on your thigh as you hum along to it. You absently turn the page and scoot your sheet of loose leaf closer to you. Your eyes flit around the desk looking for your green ink pen.  
"Daaaaaaaaave. Where's my pen??" The multiple question marks are almost audible. You feel him shrug. You also feel him silently laugh against your back.  
"I guess I'm never gonna finish without that pen...." you wonder aloud. You hear the sound of plastic on wood and smile.  
"Thanks, hun." you chime. He grumbles. You start writing the answer to lucky question number 7, the last on your sheet. You started this chapter almost an hour ago and you're just finishing it because you have an adorable asshole bothering you. You turn around in your chair grinning even more.  
"Finished! Wanna help me go make dinner?" you chime. You end up regretting that an hour later when you're covered in flour and Dave has kiwi lip gloss all over his face. You're lovely kitchen is a mess as are you and your boyfriend.  
All in all, it was a good night.


End file.
